The New Threat: An SYOC
by Mrs.LeoValdez15
Summary: Years after the Giant War, a new threat poses great risk to both the Greeks, and the Romans. In what way, may you ask? Someone has captured Hecate, Goddess of Magic, controller of the mist. They've even been tampering with it. If pushed too far, what'll become of the world once the Mist is broken? A new prophecy is born, along with new heroes. SYOC! *COVER ART BY VIRIA
1. The Form

**So.. I've decided to do another SYOC. Im sorry the first didn't work out, but I was in a bad place. ****Hopefully I can accomplish this..? Here is the form. If I get**

** at least 5 reviews, I can continue this. **

**If not.. Oh well. Here is the form.**

**I posted this in my profile too!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>BASICS<strong>

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Traitor or Hero?**

**Godly parent(or legacy?):**

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair (length, color, style):**

**Body shape:**

**Eye color: **

**Skin color:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Facial features:**

**Other:**

**CLOTHES**

**Camp wear:**

**Normal wear:**

**GODLY STUFF**

**Powers?: (Don't you DARE do anything over powerful, unless you have a good reason)**

**Connection to parent: (EX. Have they met? Do they talk?)**

**Any gifts from them?**

**MORTAL WORLD THINGS**

**Mortal Family:**

**Mortal Friends:**

**In a relationship w/ anyone?**

**Valued items:**

**OTHER THINGS**

**Personality: **

**Backstory/History:**

**Looking for romance w/ other OC?**

**Anything I've missed:**

* * *

><p><strong>That was just a small portion of things. I wasn't sure what else to put in there... but I'll try and remember. I am accepting 5 major characters, 2 villains, and<strong>

** ALOT of extras. Make sure this person stands out! But not too much, I don't want all-powerful people in the story. That is just too much. Maybe a few..? It all **

**depends on what level I connect with the character. Happy submitting!**


	2. Daughter

**Hello dudes! **

***Gets hit with a shovel***

**Okay, I get it. I'm sorry for not updating in like.. a month. But here I am now. I'm going through a rough patch, and it sucks. Plus, I have more than **

**just this story, you know. Yeesh, I DO have a social life. Cue the awkward silence.. Oh well. I will fill that silence by ****writing to let you guys know I'm **

**not dead, OR giving up. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

"Anna Banana!" Teased a kid from the Hermes cabin. I just give a glare, and continue my walk on to the woods. It was a nice fall day, a day where I actually felt the gods

were being fair to us. Lately, the weather's been loopy, as if Dionysus might've been great drinking buddies with it. Days were either very short or very long, stormy or dry as

a desert in Arizona, or just plain humid. Today though, the sky was not too bright, nor dark, a nice breeze every so often, and no pesky bugs! Just perfect weather for me.

Once I get to my secret hide out(Or so I like to call it), I remove my book bag from its position over my shoulder and get out the art supplies. Most of my half-siblings are so

stupid with their powers, I swear they'll end up killing each other. I've made a little hide out to get away from the drama, if only for a while. It works... usually. Every now

and then, I go to tidy it up. I haven't had much use for it, especially since there's been a lot of newer demigods showing up. This time around, the gods seemed to have kept

their promise. They're claiming almost everyone. Now, most cabins are cramped to the max. Longer hours to clean up, longer waits in the bathroom. It isn't the best.

Some days, even the Naiads or Dryads complain about the Ares kids fighting too much, the kids of Hypnos sleeping on their butts all the time. Its absolute chaos.

Normally, other than coming to this little hide out, I'd go outside the camp borders, well aware I'd be in trouble. As long as I could get away and see the big city lights, that'd

be more than enough. But we've been restricted from even that. Guard harpies are set up as a barricade at any possible entrance, trashing my chance to take a breather.

Chiron the camp director claims it's because he's sick and tired of the Hermes cabin sneaking in random things, the Aphrodite cabin bringing in their boyfriend's/girlfriend's,

the Dionysus cabin bringing in wine, or having parties. But I'm not so easily fooled. At least not like the rest. Something.. I don't know what it is, is happening in the mortal

world. And I have no clue as to what it is.

I hate it.

"Anastasia! We need you!" Yells some random kid.

I sigh, completely overwhelmed. By tomorrow, I'll be dead of stress. Putting the supply bag on the little makeshift cot, I decide I'd better come back at a more.. convenient

time. I trudge back down to the camp, hoping nothing too bad's happened. Suddenly, I hear a blood chilling scream echo through the strawberry fields.

I start running now, only to be knocked to the ground by a fellow concerned camper.

"I'm sorry!" He says. I try getting up, but he pushes me back down.

"Hey!" I protest, while giving him my best glare. Then I realize who it is.

"Percy? Percy Jackson?" I ask. According to the Forest Nymphs, he and Annabeth had moved to New Rome to start a life; go to college. But that was three years ago.. why

are they back now? He smiles.

"Yeah, that's me." He says.

"If you're back.. wait a minute, why are you here?" I ask. He has a battle within himself as if determined not to say anything.

"Look.. It'll be best coming from Chiron." He simply says.

"O-okay." I stutter. I hold my hand out to him, hoping he get's it. As expected, he grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Thanks." I nutter under my breath. I dust myself off, and start walking towards the big house.

"Wait.. someone was hurt. I heard it." I say, remembering the reason I started running in the first place.

"It was nothing. Just the mist." He says. I shrug it off, only to be bothered by an uneasy feeling. The mist? Oh no.. Within minutes, we're already on the porch, being greeted

by Chiron, and my least favorite person..

"Mr. D.." I say with fake happiness. He scoffs.

"Hello, Anaya." He says, annoyed.

"Anastasia," Chiron corrects.

"We have some news you may need to hear." He says.

"Great." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He totally misses it.

"I think its best we go inside, so shall we?" He more demands than asks.

"Okay." I say. We walk inside, leaving Mr. D and them waiting outside.

"It's about your.. uh, mother." He says as soon as we- I mean I sit down. He still stands, in full centaur form. I casually slip out a marker from my sweater pocket.

"Yes?" I say, giving him more opportunity to tell me more. I open the cap to the purple sharpie.

"She's been captured." I raise an eyebrow. _So?_ my brow questions. I drag the marker in a swirling motion across the pale skin of my arm.

" As you know, she is in control of the mist."

"Go on."

"Someone tampering with it." I stop writing on myself.

"What do you mean?" I ask, now alert.

"Whoever captured her is unbalancing the mist and the mortal's vision. There's been.. reports of creatures all across the U.S., maybe some other continents." He says.

"So.. what are you saying?"

"Unless someone is stopped, the truth will be revealed about us. The gods. The world itself will tear itself apart unless we do something."

"What does this have anything to do with me?" I ask.

"Anastasia, you're mother is Hecate, Goddess of Magic. You have everything to do with this."

"What, that I did this? Believe me, she's made it clear we have no type of mother-daughter relationship, even if she is a Goddess. Besides, I wouldn't even know where to

find her. She's been absent my whole LIFE." I say dramatically, while giving him a glare. He sighs.

"Just thought you'd like to know. I've already told the other children of Hecate. Have your.. have your powers been wavering lately?"

"No.. I haven't had the need to use them." Though that's a complete lie.

"Okay. Then, very well, you are dismissed." He says, sitting (Standing) By the fire, with a look of wonder across his face. He's already lost in thought. I leave the room. I

head back to my cabin, ready for a nap. I've become so exhausted, so weary... I yawn. I enter, and fall face first on the bed. Instantly, I'm pulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.. that was a filler chapter. Just because I used this character, doesn't mean a thing! I just decided I better update before you track me down <strong>**and kill **

**me.. but I'll try updating asap. Bye! **


End file.
